


Kisses in the Morning

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kylex, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Repurposed Fic, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle comes home after working an overnight shift to a lovely surprise





	Kisses in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I just re-purposed a previous fic of mine (from the Criminal Minds fandom) so this is kinda a cheat fic but hopefully the Kylex fans will forgive me for this :)

Kyle stifled a yawn as he pulled his car into the drive. He’d just come off an all night shift and was looking forward to a shower and crawling into bed, preferably with his lover. He unlocked the front door and immediately heard the shower running.  
He peered at the clock and frowned then made his way towards the bathroom but the water stopped before he reached the door so he knocked then called out.

“It’s just me, everything okay?” Kyle asked without opening the door.  
“I’m fine, _Doctor_ Valenti!” his love called back.  
He rolled his eyes with a smirk and kicked off his shoes. A moment later the door opened and Kyle found himself staring at a towel-clad Alex and his smirk turned into a wide smile.

“Now there’s a sight to come home too” he said.  
He immediately reached out, slid his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled his lover close to claim his lips in a gentle kiss.  
“Funny, you kinda remind me of my boyfriend” Alex said, frowning “or someone who looks like him because he seems to have forgotten where he lives”  
Kyle nodded his head in understanding.

“Okay, okay” Kyle agreed “fair call; I have been working long hours lately”  
“I miss you” Alex confessed. “You work too hard”  
“You just don’t work hard enough… Why are you up so early anyway?”  
“Couldn’t sleep; the bed felt lonely without you… again”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I get it; I’m just being whiny… but if I wanted to sleep alone, I’d just go home”

“No, no, no” Kyle kissed him again. “Give me five minutes to shower and I’ll join you, okay?”  
“Five minutes” Alex agreed “or I’ll start without you”  
“Start sleeping without me? I just came off a twelve hour shift!”  
“I never said I’d be sleeping”

Alex whipped the towel off his body, handed it to Kyle then sauntered down the hall. Kyle’s eyes followed him, watching the way Alex playfully wiggled his hips. He gave a low growl but definitely needed to shower before throwing himself at his lover.  
Kyle washed in record time and hastily dried himself off. He tossed the towel onto the floor and made his way to the bedroom to join Alex.

He quietly pushed the door open and just paused in the doorway; Alex was lying naked atop the sheets. His prosthetic had been put aside and he’d propped himself up with pillows, legs parted, he was already touching himself. Kyle simply licked his lips.

“Tsk, tsk” Kyle said.  
Alex opened his eyes and met Kyle’s hungry gaze.  
“I told you I’d start without you” he teased.

Kyle continued to shake his head as he crossed the room and slowly climbed onto the bed, crawled up his love’s body and kissed him deeply. He felt Alex wrap his arms around him, pull him close while they continued to kiss.

“Kyle?” Alex murmured into their kiss.  
“What?” Kyle replied, not wishing to break the kiss.  
“Aren’t you tired though?”

Kyle smirked as he started to nuzzle his face against Alex’s neck.  
“What’s your point?” he asked.  
“I… Nothing” Alex replied.  
“Well... Are you tired?”  
“I... Guess”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, don’t stop, please don’t stop”

Kyle grinned to himself as he started kissing Alex’s skin.  
“I love you, Alex” he whispered in his love’s ear.  
“Kyle?” Alex began. His tone absolutely serious. “Are you tired?”  
“Alex, why do you keep asking-?”  
“Too tired to…?”

Kyle pulled away in surprise and stared down at Alex.  
“Never too tired for that, baby” he told him.

He leaned down and they resumed their slow, tender, tongue filled kisses. Alex slid his arms around Kyle again and pulled him back down so their naked bodies were pressed tightly together.  
“I love you too” Alex whispered.

Kyle rolled off of his lover and lay down beside him, gazing into his tired eyes. Alex smiled at him as his love reached out and placed his hand upon his cheek before slowly, gently trailing his fingers down his naked chest. He pulled Alex’s body towards his, spooning his lover and nuzzling his face against his neck.

“Kyle” Alex whimpered as he closed his eyes.  
He pressed back, feeling his lover’s naked chest against his back then he reached down and took Kyle’s hand in his. Alex slowly guided Kyle’s hand down past his waist to rest on his hip. Kyle kissed Alex’s sensitive neck as his fingers danced across his skin, down between his legs to briefly caress his cock.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kyle whispered again in Alex’s ear.  
“No” Alex gasped. “Kiss me”  
“Gladly”

Kyle leaned over as Alex turned to meet him and their lips came together in a slow, tender kiss. The angle was off but neither of them moved to break the embrace, they merely continued to exchange gentle kisses while Kyle’s fingers ghosted over Alex’s cock.  
Alex gasped when Kyle’s grasped tightened on him and Kyle plunged his tongue into Alex’s mouth while lazily stroking his cock, smirking as it hardened beneath his fingers.

“Kyle?” Alex whispered between kisses. “I want you”  
“You always want me” Kyle teased.  
“I want you to-”  
“Stop working so hard? Actually clean my own home? Buy some new sheets?”  
“I want you to fuck me”

Kyle grinned and deepened their kiss as he changed their position, rolled on top of Alex and affectionately squeezed his lover’s cock. Alex moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Kyle’s grasp.

“I _want_ to fuck you” Kyle murmured.  
He settled on the bed beside him then reached down and cupped Alex’s ass, squeezed it affectionately then kissed him again as their bodies moved closer together. They passed the next few minutes exchanging slow, tender kisses as Kyle’s hand lazily pumped Alex’s hardening cock.

“Feels nice” Alex murmured.  
“I love holding you like this” Kyle whispered.  
“I like being held by you” Alex replied almost shyly. “Never thought I’d ever say that”  
Kyle chuckled as he shifted his hold and started massaging Alex’s balls.  
“Gee, I wonder why that is?” He mused.  
“If only teenage us could see us now, huh?”  
“We’ve definitely come a long way”

Kyle reached up with his other hand and gently stroked Alex’s cheek, brushed his hair back from his forehead then leaned down to place a kiss to his temple.  
“I can’t imagine not wanting to hold you” he whispered “to kiss you, touch you, make love to you”  
Alex smiled, his eyes alight with love and reached for Kyle’s hand. He entwined their fingers then brought his lover’s hand to his lips to kiss his palm.

“So why aren’t you doing it now?” Alex pouted.  
“Doing what?” Kyle asked.  
“Making love to me”  
“Gee, impatient much?”  
“You’re tired, I’m tired but I still want you to fuck me”

Kyle grinned and shook his head before stealing a kiss from Alex’s lips. He pulled away, leaving his lover kissing the air while he reached for the drawer. Alex stopped his flailing hand, reached under the pillow and produced a condom and some lube.

“Someone was eager… prepared” Kyle said jokingly.  
“Fuck me!” Alex begged.  
“You want me to prepare you?”  
“Please”  
“Tell me what you want”

Alex smiled as he pulled Kyle to meet him in a deep kiss.  
“You know what I like”  
“I want to hear you say it” Kyle teased. “I love it when you talk dirty to me”  
“I want to feel you inside me”  
“Which part of me?”  
Alex leaned closer, his lips brushed Kyle’s ear as he whispered his reply. The doctor chuckled when he saw the faint tint of a blush upon his lover’s cheeks.  
“You’re so precious, Alex” Kyle replied with a kiss.

He slowly slid down the bed while Alex shifted onto his stomach. Kyle ran his hand down his lover’s naked back and gently rubbed his backside, caressing the firm cheeks then squeezing them affectionately.  
Alex sighed happily as he rested his head upon the pillow and closed his eyes. Kyle leaned down and loudly kissed his left cheek with a loud smack of his lips. He then parted Alex’s sweet cheeks and placed a single, wet kiss to his pink hole before he continued lower, moved towards his balls. Kyle licked every inch, grinning to himself as his lover moaned with absolute, pure delight. He took them into his mouth just to hear Alex purr before he kissed and licked a trail to his desired area; back up the crevice, rolling his tongue around the tight hole and licking at the puckering flesh. He dipped his tongue in and out of the tight space, moistening his tongue each time before prodding back inside.

Alex moaned with delight as Kyle’s delectable tongue teased his hole. He squeezed his eyes closed, relishing in the experience; he always felt a sense of depravity when Kyle feasted on his ass and he absolutely loved every second of it.  
Fuck, if their teenage selves _could_ see them now!  
Kyle’s tongue was pure torture but Alex wouldn’t have it any other way. He groaned and squirmed and purred loudly, spurring Kyle to lick and tease him deeper, harder, longer.

“Fuuuuuuuuck, Kyle!” Alex murmured.  
“You like that?” Kyle asked his lover, smirking as Alex fisted the sheets.  
“So much” He shifted his body, lifting his hips and urging his lover in deeper. “Please, Kyle?” Alex cried. “Please?”  
“Please what?” Kyle asked.  
“Make love to me”  
“I am”  
“Not like that” Alex panted. “I meant… Properly”  
Kyle pulled away and stared up at Alex, eyebrow cocked.  
“Are you saying I’m not doing it right?” he asked in mock surprise.  
“No!” Alex blushed; his cheeks turning slightly pink. “I just meant… Just… That…”

Kyle smiled to himself. He loved when Alex became nervous and would start to babble. He could listen to him babble for hours especially since he really only did it when he was nervous and Alex Manes wasn’t one to get nervous.

He slowly moved up the length of Alex’s toned body, kissed a trail along his back and across his shoulder blades before leaning at just the right angle to kiss his lips.  
“I knew what you meant” Kyle whispered. “I just love hearing you say it”  
“Say what?” Alex asked.  
“Naughty things to me... Your face turns a beautiful shade of pink but your eyes… Your eyes betray you and I can see the lust, the want, the desire in them”  
“Kyle!” He hissed.  
“Say it, please? For me?”  
“Kyle…”  
He kissed him again, not caring about the awkward angle they were both leaning into in order to exchange tender kisses.  
“Just say the words and I’ll do anything you ask me to” Kyle whispered as he gazed into his lover’s lust-filled eyes.

Alex shifted and rolled onto his back, gazing intently up at Kyle. He ran his hand up his lover’s chest, tweaked a nipple and caused him to groan. He licked his lips and stared at Kyle from beneath his lashes, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Fine” Alex grinned. “I want you to fuck me”  
Kyle chuckled to himself as he nuzzled his face against Alex’s neck.  
“That’s it?” He whispered. “That’s all you want?”  
Alex slipped his hand behind Kyle’s neck pulled him in for a kiss then gazed into his lust filled eyes.  
“I want you to make love to me” Alex whispered. “Slowly… Gently… Sensually”  
“Sensually?”

Kyle leaned down and kissed Alex deeply. He surrendered completely in his lover’s embrace as Kyle ran his hand down Alex’s body and grasped his lover’s cock, gently rubbing his fingers along the hard length. Alex moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Kyle’s grasp and moaning appreciatively.

“Please, Kyle? Please?”  
Alex’s voice was dripping with want, need, desire; Kyle was already hard but all he wanted was to spoil Alex. To give him want he craved, wanted, begged for. He slowly kissed a trail back down Alex’s chest, tongue teasing his navel and Alex gasped. Kyle moved lower again, his tongue slid along the length of his cock and Alex whimpered.  
Kyle urged him to shift back onto his stomach then he massaged his cheeks, parted them and dived back in. His lips and tongue working hard to drive Alex absolutely crazy with desire.

“Fuck, Kyle!” Alex hissed.  
“We will” Kyle said, voice muffled from his current position.

He licked and kissed and prodded at Alex’s sweet hole while Alex whimpered and begged. Once he’d had his fill, he pulled away and grabbed the lube, coated his fingers while Alex shifted onto his back and gazed at him, his eyes filled with want.  
Their lips came together again and Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle, pulled him closer. He slipped his fingers inside his lover, causing Alex to moan and buck his hips. Neither of them broke the kiss as Kyle’s fingers scissored inside Alex’s hole.

The angle was awkward but neither of them cared. Alex held Kyle close, not willing to end their kiss, as he bucked his hips. They moved together slowly against each other. Just when Alex thought he was on the brink of coming, Kyle’s fingers slipped from his body.

“Kyle” Alex whispered. “I’m close… so close”  
“It’s okay” Kyle assured him. “Really, it’s okay”  
“No, I… I want it to last”

Kyle smiled before claiming Alex’s lips once more. They kissed slowly, lazily, as Kyle gently rubbed his other hand up and down his thigh. Alex held back a sigh of content. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so blissfully happy.  
Yet it was still very early in the morning and he was tired, could almost feel his eyes drooping but he wanted this; he needed this.

“Kyle, please?” Alex whispered. “Please, make love to me”  
Alex smiled and looked up when he heard the condom wrapper being torn open then Kyle’s hands were on his ass again, parting his cheeks and Alex gasped as his lover’s hard cock slid inside his body, filling him completely. Kyle edged inside until he was buried balls deep inside his love.

“Kyyyyle!” Alex moaned. “Ohhhh…God! Kyle!!”  
“Love you” Kyle whispered before claiming his lover’s lips in a deep kiss.

Alex’s eyes slid closed as he lost himself in the feeling of being in his lover’s arms. He loved when Kyle held him like this, so close and so safe. He felt protected in the older man’s embrace. Their lips came together once more in a series of long, lingering kisses. Kyle moved slowly, gently, almost lazily but still managed to brush Alex’s prostate with each and every thrust until Alex’s eyes had almost rolled right back in his head.

Kyle reached down between their bodies and grasped Alex’s cock in his hand. He began to pump his fist, bringing him closer and closer to the brink. They continued to move together in perfect sync, bodies pressed together as Kyle thrust repeatedly into his love.  
Slowly, gently, sensually, just as Alex had asked; just the way he liked it. Kyle never wanted to come, never wanted it to end. Alex was moaning in his embrace, the sounds from his lips sliding down Kyle’s spine and making him want to prolong this for as long as possible.  
All too soon, he felt his lover’s body shudder as his orgasm overcame him and Kyle’s hand was instantly coated with Alex’s come. He plunged his tongue into Alex’s mouth as he rode his love’s orgasm with him then continued to slowly thrust into him until his own orgasm shook him to his core.  
They were both panting for breath as they came down from their shared high, each clinging to the other, kissing deeply and desperately.

“Love you” Alex gasped.  
“I love you too” Kyle replied.

They separated when Kyle pulled away and climbed off the bed. Alex heard his footsteps across the room as his love made his way into the bathroom. With his eyes still closed, he listened to the sound of running water as Kyle cleaned himself up. He wanted to join him but was too tired, too comfortable and didn’t have the energy.  
He must have dozed off for he found himself being roused by a gentle tugging at his cock. He opened his eyes and stared down at his lover who was gently cleaning him up.

“Kyle?” He murmured.  
“Go back to sleep” Kyle replied.  
“Can’t… It feels too good”  
“I’m done now”

Kyle moved up Alex’s body and kissed him gently; his other hand caressed the scars on his leg and Alex smiled shyly at him.  
“Come back to bed” Alex whispered. “You should be exhausted”  
“I am but it was worth it” Kyle smiled.

Alex smiled as Kyle vanished again; a few moments later he felt the covers being moved as Kyle slid into the bed beside him. He immediately wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled his body close, placed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Thank you” Alex murmured.  
“Thanks for being here, Alex” Kyle whispered. He kissed his neck again. “I love coming home to you like this”  
“Even when you’re tired and so exhausted”  
“I told you, I’ll never be too tired for you” he yawned into Alex’s neck and his love chuckled.  
Alex reached around and grabbed Kyle’s hand, fingers entwined. Kyle nudged forward, spooning Alex and pressing his cock against his crack.

“Kyle?” Alex warned.  
“What? You love it” Kyle whispered “and you know it”  
“I do; I really do”  
They both did: Alex closed his eyes and Kyle felt him relax in his arms. They both fell asleep within minutes of each other.


End file.
